heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Arkham Origins (mobile)
Android 2014 |genre=Beat 'em up |modes=Single-player video game |media= Download |requirements= }} Batman: Arkham Origins is a 2013 video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for IOS and Android mobile operating systems. Based on the DC Comics superhero Batman, it is a spin-off to the 2013 video game Batman: Arkham Origins, and is part of the Batman: Arkham series. It was released for iOS on October 16, 2013 and for Android in 2014. Gameplay Arkham Origins isn't a story-driven experience, and relies more on its arcade-style combat to help build up the overall foundation of the game. Using a series of quick, penetrated attacks by swiping and tapping the screen with their fingers, combined with blocking and altering Batman's stance, players can unleash a combo of strikes that can be used to defeat enemies one at a time. The "Assault" stance allows more damage to be inflicted on enemies, while the "Guarded" stance allows the player to retain and strengthen their defense and offers them the ability to heal over time. Like the console version, enemy attacks are prompted with icons that help the player to block, evade or counter them. The same prompts are used when the player strikes an enemy, in order to help them chain their attacks. As such, the game also incorporates some RPG elements. The developer used some features from their previous mobile games, as well as some new ones. Such features would include: Waynetech points, used to give Batman pre-mission boosts that can temporarily increase his strength in certain areas; Upgrade points, used to improve Batman's suit, abilities, and attack power; the inclusion of gadgetry and special attacks in combat; and modifiers that can help or hurt the player's performance in combat. Some gadgets from the previous games return in Arkham Origins, including: the Batarang, a throwing weapon; and the Shock Gloves (displayed in first-person perspective), which can increase the power of Batman's punches after a build-up of kinetic energy. Arkham Origins offers side missions, daily challenges, and boss rematches that can help to improve the player's combat skills, and are rewarded with bonuses. Synopsis Characters Arkham Origins features returning characters from its console counterpart. The main character is Batman, a superhero trained to the peak of human physical perfection and an expert in martial arts. His skills are put to the test by proficient assassins including: the physically dominating Bane, the expert marksman Deadshot, the veteran mercenary Deathstroke, the poisonous contortionist Copperhead, the pyromaniac Firefly and the voltaic Electrocutioner. Setting The events of Arkham Origins take place in Gotham City, and like Batman: Arkham City Lockdown, the game does not offer players the ability to roam the environment freely. Instead, Gotham is separated into four districts: Downtown Gotham, Industrial District, Uptown Gotham, and The Docks, each offering missions that can be unlocked successively, as players proceed into the game's main missions. Development In October 2013, at New York Comic Con, it was revealed that Batman: Arkham Origins would be coming to IOS and Android mobile platforms, developed by NetherRealm Studios, who created Arkham City Lockdown. Ed Boon serves as Arkham Origins creative director. The mobile version can be connected to the console version to unlock exclusive content, such as the Red Son Batman suit, for use in both versions. Exclusive Batman skins for the mobile version include designs from JSA: The Liberty Files, Batman Beyond, Blackest Night, and Injustice: Gods Among Us. References }} External links * * Category:2013 video games Category:Batman arcade and video games Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Unreal Engine games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games